


Stablestuck

by pearlweb



Category: Homestuck, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlweb/pseuds/pearlweb
Summary: It's a tale about a pony and her friends and a game they play together.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Stablestuck

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I really did this huh. Let's see if I get anywhere with it. I figure this has probably been done to death, but here's my take on it anyway.
> 
> I'll be trying to keep this story as family-friendly as possible for the most part, but as with any Homestuck crossover story involving any variant of SBURB, there will be a little fantasy violence... and possibly some character death. I know, I know, but how else are they supposed to get to God Tier?
> 
> As such, since this is a My Little Pony fic, I figured I should warn y'all in advance. Hope you enjoy. First chapter is just everyone getting set up.
> 
> No proofreaders we die like horses.

**Be Starlight Glimmer.**

Your name is STARLIGHT GLIMMER, and you have a BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS.

It isn't the first time you've doubted your mentor, and unfortunately you also doubt it will be the last. The one thing you have to remind yourself about Twilight Sparkle is that she is a pony just like you, and that means she is capable of making very big, very messy mistakes.

You hope this isn't one of them. But as you start up the computer she sent you - one of twelve "borrowed" from the place beyond the mirror - you can't help but get a creeping feeling that something is about to go wrong. 

Ponies were never meant to have computers. You're not sure what this will mean for Equestria if she does manage to get them hooked up right. For one thing, the mailponies will be all but out of business. 

Twilight insists it's going to be fine, though. You trust Twilight. And as you come to this very natural conclusion, a very unnatural chime comes from your computer as it finishes booting up.

** \-- Now running NeighBour 2.0. Please pick a NeighTag! -- **  


You're lucky enough to have visited the mirror world before, and Sunset Shimmer taught you to use the awkward, alien keyboard back when you had awkward, alien fingers with which to press the buttons.

Your horn lights up to perform that task instead, since right now you have very awkward, very fingerless hooves. As you magically type out a handle for yourself, you idly wonder how the others are getting on.

**Be Sunset Shimmer.**

YOU ARE WAYYY TOO BUSY. BETTER BE SOMEONE ELSE INSTEAD. SERIOUSLY, NOT NOW.

**Be Applejack.**

Your name is APPLEJACK, and you cannot for the life of you figure out what in tarnation you're supposed to be doing with this thing.

Luckily, Twilight Sparkle left you a very explicit list of instructions.

You are currently on Step Six: Plug the tower into the Magisiphon Converter Socket. Her hornwriting is easy to read, at least, though you're admittedly a little worried about the size of the scroll you have yet to unwind all the way.

**Applejack: Plug the tower into the Magisiphon Converter Socket.**

The letters painted on the front of the faintly-humming device in your barn leave you with no uncertainty as to which item is the Magisiphon. You are fairly certain Twilight did not provide you with a tower, or the means to build one, which kind of means these instructions make ABOUT AS MUCH SENSE AS SQUATTING WITH YOUR SPURS ON.

You tilt one of the strange boxes she gave you, half-expecting them to rear up and bite. There's one with a bunch of buttons on it, and one with a smooth flat side that seems to be made of glass. Is it supposed to a be a window? Now, what's the point of having a window on a box? You ain't gonna see nothin' but the inside of the box, and right now you can't even see that.

You relay this to GRANNY SMITH.

"Well, maybe there's curtains on t'other side," she says helpfully, between sorting apples by quality. (They're all perfect, but an APPLE knows how an apple grows.)

Well, that makes a lick more sense! Maybe it's like one of them puppet shows APPLEBLOOM used to like so much. You've built one of those before. Maybe this one just needs taking apart and putting back together with the curtain on the right side.

You pick up a screwdriver with your teeth.

**You can't watch. Be Fluttershy instead.**

Oh, my. If you insist.

Your name is FLUTTERSHY, and actually, if you could stop capitalising letters, that would be really great, because they seem kind of loud like that, and you'd really rather not frighten anycreature.

Right now, though, the only creatures around are Angel Bunny and Discord, and the latter is never frightened - though he is sometimes pretty angry. Luckily he's in a good mood, and so he's agreed to help you set up this computer thing.

Twilight Sparkle says she got it from Sunset Shimmer, which means it's something otherworldly and complicated, but Discord has declared that's not your problem any more - so you are sitting patiently with a cup of tea, spending some quality time with Angel Bunny, and drawing up plans to expand your animal shelter.

Discord has conjured a floating desk and Manehattan-style office chair in your sitting room, and he has already got the computer "fired up". It is smoking very slightly, which you suspect has more to do with Discord's love of wordplay than it has to do with Twilight's specifications, but that's fine - you made him promise not to break it, and he's getting very good at keeping his promises.

"Ah! And you'll need this, of course. Can't browse the Equestria Wide Web without a spider-themed pointer pack! Ooh, and some toolbars, too. They say it's a bad workpony that blames his tools, so I'll make sure you have all the best ones!"

He seems pretty cheerful about the whole thing. You don't ask how Discord knows about all this. He's Discord, and the depths of his chaotic experiences are a bottomless pit you have absolutely no intention of diving into.

"Oh, Fluttershyyy! You need to pick a name so you can use it to write to your friends. Think of it like signing a letter, only it comes at the front." He pauses to consider this. "How topsy-turvy. I do love technology sometimes."

"Oh," you say. "Fluttershy is fine."

Discord raises an eyebrow at you.

"It's spelled F-L-"

"I know how it's spelled!" he snaps, rolling his eyes and pushing his chair back from the desk. It rolls across the mid-air of your living room and spins just enough for him to lean down and nab a scone from your coffee table. "You can't just write your _name._ It has to be something fun. Something quirky. Something _early-two-thousands."_

You don't know what that last part means, but you know when Discord's being stubborn, so you sigh and sip your tea and give it some thought.

"...How about Butterfly?"

"Too straightforward," he says, because of course he does. "Try thinking of it like a nom de plume!" He fans out a peacock tail to illustrate his point.

Let's see. You need something like a Manehattan gossip column name, then. Rarity knows all about those. You bet she'll have no problem with this.

"...Jitterbug?" He's still looking at you. You take a second pass. "Breezy? Breezy Jitterbug? ...Easy Breezy?

Discord pulls an impressively elasticised scowl and then snakes back over to the computer on its floating desk. "Well, it's not my NeighTag." He picks one and types it in disdainfully, and before you can ask which he chose, there's a cheerful little chime from the computer that sounds a little like a bird's chirp. "There you go, my dear! All yours. Just don't move it too far, you're hooked up to…" He trails off and gestures to a wire coming off from the device, and you follow it with your eyes until it disappears into a tear in space. "...Well, it hardly matters where I've plugged it in. I'm sure they won't mind."

"Thank you for your help, Discord," you say, and his _I'm being greatly inconvenienced_ mask cracks just long enough for you to catch a pleased smile.

He calls over the office chair he abandoned, and vacates the space in front of the computer.

"Now, I have a feeling our other dear, beloved, computer-illiterate friends may need the draconequus touch to get them started. I'll be back soon, Fluttershy! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

You have a feeling that doesn't leave much.

Discord snaps his claws and disappears.

You set down your tea and flutter up to seat yourself and get acquainted. No sooner has your flank hit the chair than there's another bleep from the device and you find yourself put squarely in touch with your dear friend.

\-- crepuscularCandescence  [CC] whickered at breezyJitterbug  [BJ] at 17:32 --  
CC: Hi, Fluttershy. It's me, Twilight.  
BJ: hel;lpo tewilgft ,  
CC: Oh, right.  
CC: Do you see a little picture of a microphone anywhere?  
BJ: yse  
CC: Click that.  
BJ: waht /  
CC: Use the mouse.  
CC: ...Oh, dear. This is going to be harder than I thought.  
CC: There's a little rounded object attached to the main device by a thin wire. Moving that should move a little arrow around.  
CC: Move the arrow over the microphone and press the left button.  
BJ: angel i really dont know if you should be chewing on that  
BJ: im trying to write to twilight  
CC: There it is. You've activated voice recognition.  
BJ: oh  
CC: Sunset Shimmer had the "other me" install it just in case. She had a feeling we might have problems.  
CC: You know. Hoof-wise.  
CC: -:)  
BJ: oh look angel that looks like a little smiling face  
BJ: thats very clever twilight  
CC: Well, it looks like the network is all set up on your end. But, I have to ask…  
CC: Did Discord have anything to do with it?  
BJ: yes he did it all for me  
BJ: should i have done it myself  
BJ: oh no im sorry if i ruined your experiment twilight  
CC: No, don't worry! If you're talking to me right now, that means he did it properly.  
CC: I do still need to be sure the average pony can set it up, though.  
CC: We might be rolling these out all across Equestria if everything goes to plan!  
BJ: i have to admit it is a little bit exciting  
BJ: it will be so nice to be able to talk to everypony whenever we feel like it isnt that right angel bunny isnt that right yes it is  
BJ: whos my favourite bunny  
BJ: you are the bunny its you  
CC: Um. I'll leave you to it. -:)  
\-- crepuscularCandescence  [CC] stopped whickering at breezyJitterbug  [BJ] at 17:40 --

**Be Pinkie Pie.**

You are PINKIE PIE and you are SO EXCITED, you have NEVER BEEN THIS EXCITED, except the MANY TIMES YOU HAVE BEEN THIS EXCITED.

You get to help your BEST FRIENDS test out CRAZY NEW GADGETS that TWILIGHT SPARKLE borrowed from SUNSET SHIMMER and nah, you're just kidding, you know all this already! No sense going over what you already know! That would waste time you could be spending on BEING THE SUPEREST HELPFULLEST HELPER FRIEND EVER!

**Pinkie Pie: Retrieve cake from oven.**

You spring over to the oven and peer through the glass on the door. It's not ready yet, so you don't retrieve it - but the SUCCESS CAKE is rising beautifully! Much like you will soon be rising. To this challenge. Which is really just a PIECE OF CAKE.

**Pinkie Pie: Plug the tower into the Magisiphon Converter Socket.**

You've already done that! You've told you, it was a PIECE OF CAKE. You do have to pick a NeighBour tag, though. Your hooves aren't very suited to the task of pressing all these little buttons, so you pick up a pencil and use the soft, non-damaging eraser end of that to prod the keys instead.

**Pinkie Pie: Be NeighBourly.**

\-- partyPlanner  [PP] whickered at crepuscularCandescence  [CC] at 17:40 --  
PP: TWILIGHT!!!  
PP: I GOT IT WORKING!!!!!!!!!!  
CC: Pinkie!  
CC: I was just about to send you a message. How did you know?  
PP: HAHAHA YEAH I FIGURED YOUD WANNA TALK TO ME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE  
PP: GUESS WHAT  
PP: ITS SOON!!!  
PP: AND POSSIBLE!!!  
CC: Did you get the voice commands working?  
PP: THE WHAT AND WHO AND WHERE AND WHY?  
CC: Never mind. You're a quick typist!  
PP: THANKS IVE HAD SIX SECONDS TO PRACTICE  
PP: EVERYTHING IS SET UP! WHAT DO I DO NEXT???  
CC: Is everything set up?  
CC: Oh.  
CC: You are a REALLY quick typist.  
PP: THANKS NOW ITS BEEN TWELVE SECONDS  
CC: Well, I still have some ponies to check up on. Is there anything you can do while you wait?  
PP: IM BAKING SHOULD I JUST KEEP BAKING?  
CC: If you want to bake, then bake. Maybe when this is over we can try whatever you're making over there? -:)  
PP: HEEHEE WHO DO YOU THINK THE CAKE IS FOR?  
PP: :) :) :)  
CC: -:)  
PP: :D  
CC: I'm going to check on Applejack. I'll talk to you again soon!  
\-- crepuscularCandescence  [CC] ceased whickering at partyPlanner  [PP] at 17:45 --  


**Be Rainbow Dash.**

You cannot. She is simply moving WAY TOO FAST.

**Be Rarity.**

Darling, no one could but RARITY herself. But _you_ can, because you are, and as FLUTTERSHY suspected you had no issues at all in getting to grips with this thing. Right now you're BROWSING THE WEB.

It's not your WEB. EQUESTRIA does not have a WORLD WIDE WEB yet, just a lot of COBWEBS in SPOOKY PLACES, and your beloved CAROUSEL BOUTIQUE is anything but spooky! You have, however, figured out how to browse A WEB, and thanks to the TRAILING WIRE leading out of your window and all the way to TWILIGHT'S CASTLE, you are quite certain this WEB belongs to that world through the mirror. Naturally, you took to it like a swan to a lake, and you have discovered a whole new world of BEAUTY BLOGS and FASHION ZINES. You have barely begun to dip a hoof into SOCIAL MEDIA when there's a suspicious rustle from behind you and you are forced to pick up a roll of FINE SADDLE ARABIAN SILK and brandish it behind you without looking.

"Oh, _poo,"_ says Discord, and puts down the vat of pudding he was trying to set up above your workroom door. "You ponies are getting too good at predicting chaos." 

"Yes, or perhaps you're simply becoming too predictable," you tease, still scrolling your way down a page that looks like a two-legged parallel to VANITY MARE.

Discord scoffs, deeply insulted, and after snapping away the pudding he noodles his way across the room to peer over your shoulder.

"Ugh," he says, _"Ponygram?_ Really? You're given access to the most powerful tool to seed chaos in any universe, and you use it to look at other creatures doing _the same thing they do every day?"_

He's already swiped the keyboard out from under your horn-glow and is now clacking away on it with his eagle's claws. You toss your mane and put on an expression of carefully-managed irritation.

"I don't expect you to understand my world, Discord, just as we've agreed I won't be coming to any more of those _Ogres & Oubliettes_ games."

He holds up his two mismatched arms in protest as the keyboard continues to type on itself. "Princess Shmarity was a product of Spike's imagination, not mine. I _still_ don't know why you were so offended."

"Discord, dear, do you know _any_ princesses who simply sit and wait to be rescued? Need I remind you that most of ours have turned _you_ to _stone_ at least once? An Equestrian Princess is hardly a damsel in distress."

He rolls his eyes. "Be that as it may, _Shmarity,_ but you could have just rolled your own character instead of using _our_ NPC. Ooh! Speaking of _games,_ though," and here he slaps the tip of his tail on the pointing device, clicking on something or other, "it looks like there's one already on your machine." He pulls up a black square with some writing on it, but he pulls the screen toward himself too quickly for you to read it.

"Oh. How wonderful," you muse, in a way that suggests you have very little wonder for it at all. "I was rather enjoying looking at those fashion trends, actually, but I suppose if it passes the time..."

Discord is smiling. You're not sure you trust that smile.

"Discord," you say dubiously. "This _is_ going to be a _nice_ game, isn't it?"

His sly smile turns into a cheerful grin. "Of course! What do you take me for? I just thought it might make up for Spike's little blunder. You see," he says, and slides the keyboard back onto your work table, "in _this_ game, you can make any clothes you want, no sewing involved. You could even be a _real princess_ if you wanted to."

"Ooh," you say, unable to help yourself. "You mean this is like O&O, but I'll be in control? And I can make it about fashion?"

"That's certainly one way of looking at it," he says, in that warm, kindly tone he sometimes uses when he has something very mischievous up his sleeve. "Ooh, but it looks like you'll need a partner to play with. Any bright ideas?"

"Hmm," you say, and as you're struck by a little of your own mischief and say the name out loud, Discord snaps his claws and the black square turns into a big, flowery-looking thing.

**Rarity: Be a Princess.**

You are now PRINCESS LUNA.

At TWILIGHT SPARKLE's behest, you have awoken from your slumber early today so that you will be around to take part in an EXPERIMENT that may ROCK EQUESTRIA TO ITS CORE. You were privately quite excited at this prospect, but currently you are sitting on your THRONE with one of your best GEESE in hoof, petting it gently and trying not to fall asleep, while your DEAR SISTER fiddles with a STRANGE GREY BOX.

"That's not right," she murmurs to herself. "I pressed the "Enter" key. I thought Twilight said the window would show a picture of a stable door."

You stifle a yawn. "What does it look like instead, sister?"

"A black square," she says uncertainly. Then she freezes.

You both feel it at once.

You jerk bolt-upright in your seat, disturbing the GOOSE, as a shiver runs all the way up from your tail to your horn. It looks like Celestia has had the same shock, and she whips around to stare at you in horror from her post by the device in the middle of the room. From here, you can see the black square has been replaced by a large, flower-looking thing.

"Luna," she says, "do you feel that?"

You do, and she knows it. You spread your wings and push off from your throne, and Celestia canters. Both of you make it to the window at the same time, and as you land you peer out and up at the clear, yet darkening evening Equestrian sky.

You can't see anything yet, but you can feel it. As EMPYREAN ROYALTY, you have an innate sense when something is wrong with the heavens.

You look at your sister, and Celestia looks at you. You suddenly aren't feeling so sleepy any more.

"Perhaps we should speak to Twilight," you suggest.

**Princesses: Speak to Twilight.**

\-- heliacalCoruscation  [HC] whickered at crepuscularCandescence  [CC] at 17:46 --  
HC: Twilight Sparkle. -HRH Princess Celestia  
HC: Hello? -HRH Princess Celestia  
HC: Is this working? -HRH Princess Celestia  


She isn't answering, but before you can begin magically tapping out a fourth message, somepony else messages you first.

\-- amazingGarbunkle  [AG] whickered at heliacalCoruscation  [CC] at 17:47 --  
AG: Dear Princess Celestia,  
AG: Haha! I'm just kidding. Spike here. Did you get the computer set up, Princess?  
HC: Very funny, Spike. Yes, we did. -HRH Princess Celestia  
HC: Apologies, but is Twilight there? -HRH Princess Celestia  
AG: No, she went to check on Applejack.  
AG: You don't have to sign every message, by the way.  
AG: I'm here if you need any help. Sunset Shimmer said I could be "tech support". I'm the only one with a direct line to her right now, but that'll change as soon as we can "connect our NeighBour clients" or something.  
AG: Til then, anything you need to know about computer stuff, you can ask me, and I can ask her through the journal. Simple, right?  
HC: I see.  
AG: Or you can use a thing called a "search engine"! It might be faster than playing relay between me and Sunset, actually.  
HC: This is all very confusing, but I am sure you have it well in hoof.  
HC: Claw.  
HC: How may I edit my letters?  
AG: Uh, I don't think you can. But don't worry, I know what you meant. :)  
HC: Thank you. Either way, we must speak to Twilight Sparkle immediately. Please let Luna and I know when she returns.  
AG: Will do! Is there something wrong?  


Neither of you are sure how to respond to that. Because there isn't, at least not yet. How do you explain the creeping sense that something has shifted?

HC: Not yet.  
AG: Okay...  
AG: That's kind of a strange thing to say, not that I'm questioning a Princess or anything!  
AG: Anyway, if you ran out of stuff to do, Twilight said to ask you to make sure both computers are set up. So maybe you can do that while you wait?  
HC: I believe we can do that.  
HC: Thank you, Spike. I appreciate your swift response.  
AG: No problem! I just saw Twilight's computer was pinging, so I figured I should check in with you on mine.  
AG: I'm gonna put Power Ponies stickers on it. :)  
HC: Best of luck, Spike.  
\-- heliacalCoruscation  [HC] ceased whickering at amazingGarbunkle  [AG] at 17:51 --  


Well, that wasn't massively helpful, but at least you now know Twilight will be back soon. Hopefully she has some theories about what's going on, and whether it has anything to do with the FLOWER-LOOKING THING still oscillating in the background of your computer.

You begin to set up the second computer, since Spike asked so nicely. This way you won't have to share Celestia's NeighBour tag, and at least it will give you both something to take your minds off this terribly worrying feeling.

**Princesses: Be somepony less worried.**

In the hopes of being somepony who's keeping their cool a bit better, you are now THE COOLEST PONY IN THE SKY, and you have nothing to worry about.

Luckily, you've come to a halt since the last time you tried to check in, which was during a ROUSING LAP of the WONDERBOLT TRAINING COURSE. Getting TWILIGHT'S DEVICE hooked up took you a little time, actually, and then the booting-up process looked like it was going to take FOREVER, so you went for some FAST exercise, showered (FAST), towelled off (FASTER), and bolted into your quarters AT GREAT SPEED to finish setting up. You hope this device is also very FAST, because you've heard through the magical two-way journal grapevine that the FAST ones can run AWESOME GAMES.

As it so happens, one such GAME has begun installing itself on your computer, but you don't know that yet because you are too busy TALKING. Guess what speed you're talking at!

Normal speed. You talk at normal speed. Ponies wouldn't understand you if you talked as fast as you flew, SILLY FILLY.

\-- prismaticVelocity  [PV] whickered at diamanteDesigner  [DD] at 17:48 --  
PV: hey rarity  
PV: whats up  
PV: u there  
PV: like my name  
DD: Yes I'm here~  
DD: Lovely name darling~  
DD: Did you really get connected all the way up in the Academy~  
PV: yea i think twilight called it whyfie  
DD: I am almost certain that is not what she called it~  
DD: I am glad it is working correctly though~  
DD: With the rest of us relying on a physical wire I wasn't sure if it would work for you~  
PV: no WAY it would fail did u see the SIZE of that big umbrella thing twilight put on her castle  
DD: Yes and if you ask me it is an eyesore~  
DD: Oh well I suppose sometimes it must simply be function over form~  
DD: In any case Discord was just setting up a game for me and I was hoping you might like to play~  
PV: a game  
PV: can i play  
PV: sunset said there are TONS of cool games i can play on this thing  
PV: but i dont know how to get at em  
DD: What does u mean~  
PV: duh its you  
PV: just shorter n faster  
DD: Oh~  
DD: How~  
DD: Unconventional dear~  
DD: But Rainbow darling I don't know how he did it either~  
DD: He simply snapped and there it was~  
DD: You know Discord~  
PV: yea that does sound discordy  
PV: well do u at least kno what twilight wants us to do with these things once their ready  
DD: No I'm afraid Twilight's instructions stopped at step 120~  
PV: didnt read em  
PV: figured it out pretty fast tho  
DD: All by yourself~  
PV: pshh what like its super hard to figure out you put the two pin thing into the two hole thing  
PV: did her instructions at least say anything about this flower looking thing  
DD: Oh~  
DD: Why that's the game Rainbow~  
DD: How nice of Discord to set it up for you~  
DD: Apparently you can design almost anything to your heart's content~  
PV: i dunno sounds pretty boring if u ask me  
DD: Well Discord did also mention it costs some imaginary bits or something~  
DD: Which I believe you earn through some more heavy hoofed endeavours~  
DD: But you know a lady never dirties her own hooves~  
PV: like fighting u mean?  
PV: NOW youre talking  
PV: lets do it ill get my hooves dirty no problem  
PV: ill do the flank kicking if you do the fancy shmansy stuff  
PV: if u can make anything can u make me an even cooler wonderbolt uniform  
PV: u kno  
PV: like 20% more arodynemic  
DD: Sounds like a plan to me~

Satisfied with this plan, you watch and fidget restlessly as a little bar under the FLOWER-LOOKING THING begins to sloooooowly fill up. Maybe you'll go for another quick flyover while this thing finishes whatever it's doing.

In the meantime...

**Try to be Sunset Shimmer again.**

You succeed, but you wish you hadn't.

Your name is SUNSET SHIMMER, and you have made a BIG MISTAKE.

**Sunset Shimmer: Tell Twilight.**

Good idea. You're in a relatively good place to do that right now, so you flop down on the chair by your computer and captchalogue your trusty GUITAR so that you can take out your MAGIC JOURNAL. Time is short, so you don't bother with the usual decorum.

Twilight? This is really important. Whatever you do with those computers, don't let anyone run a program called SHERD.  
I'm not sure I can come over there any more. You're going to have to do me a BIG favour and delete anything you find related to that program. I can walk you through it.  
Please answer.  
please please please please ple  
Hi, Sunset! This is Spike. Twilight isn't here right now. What's SHERD?  
Oh, thank goodness. Spike, tell Twilight not to let anypony touch those computers until she talks to me first. And if anypony mentions something that looks like a big flowery spirograph, tell me right away.

You breathe a sigh of relief and rest your head on your desk. Your forehead sits nicely against the cool surface until the journal beeps at you again, and you have to catch it before it vibrates its way off the desk.

When you read the newest line, your heart sinks.

Too late for that. And I have some bad news about the flowery thing...  
I see one on both of our computers right now!  
Oh no  
Get Twilight  
Right now?  
Yes right now Spike I mean RIGHT NOW!

You have this crushing feeling in your gut that you may have just put Equestria in terrible danger.

Again.

But you've run out of time to worry about that, because there is an unpleasant scuttling noise coming from behind your apartment door again. You decaptchalogue your GUITAR - one of many, but this is the snazzy one with the flames on it - and this time you don't bother wiping any of the black tar-like substance off it before you grip the neck of it in both hands and get ready to swing.


End file.
